But You Love Me Anyway
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: "You're annoying, you know." "I know. But you love me anyway." Fiyeraba. Shiz-era. One-shot.


**Hey, everyone. One-shot time!**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Do you mind if I sit here?"<p>

Elphaba looked up and scowled, seeing Fiyero standing over her. "Yes, actually, I do mind."

Fiyero ignored her and sat down next to the green, much to Elphaba's displeasure.

"I never said you could sit next to me," Elphaba frowned.

"You never said I couldn't," Fiyero smirked.

"You're annoying, you know."

"I know. But you love me anyway."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. But if you're going to sit next to me, you need to be silent. Just because you don't concentrate doesn't mean I won't."

Fiyero pouted, but complied as Dr. Dillamond entered the room.

"Good morning, class," the old Goat greeted. "Now, today, we will be talking about…"

Fiyero tuned out as the class went on. He just sat there staring at Elphaba the entire class. He watched as Elphaba hurriedly scribbled notes in her notebook, how she pushed her classes back up her nose and how she slowly rolled her wrist after writing.

"What are you staring at?" Elphaba quietly hissed.

"Huh?" Fiyero asked, snapping out of his gaze.

"You were staring at me."

"I… was?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You really _are_ brainless."

"Alright, class, that will be all for today," Dr. Dillamond said as he packed up his books.

Elphaba quickly packed up her books and looked at Fiyero. "Did you take _any_ notes?"

Fiyero looked down sheepishly at his black notebook page. "Uh… no."

Elphaba sighed and stood up. "Figures."

"Wait! Elphaba!" Fiyero called.

Elphaba didn't turn around and continued to walk out of the room. Fiyero quickly collected his book and ran after the green girl.

"Hey, Elphaba!"

"What, Fiyero?"

"I… uh… I was wondering if you wanted to go to the café later," Fiyero said, finally catching up with Elphaba and pausing to catch his breath.

"And why would I want to go to the café with you?" Elphaba hissed irritably.

"Why _wouldn't_ you want to go to the café with me?"

"One, I don't have the time. Two, I am not interested. Three, this will probably end up as some type of prank and…"

"It's not a prank Elphaba," Fiyero said earnestly. A month ago, he had told Galinda of his feelings for the green girl. After she had yelled at him and said a couple of choice words to him, she had given him her blessing to date her best friend.

"Aren't you dating Galinda?" the green girl sighed.

"Yeah… um… about that…"

"You're not still dating Galinda?"

"We broke up."

"Oh."

"You don't want to know why?"

"It's none of my business."

"It's because I'm in love with someone else."

Elphaba stopped dead in her tracks. Fiyero was in love with someone else. Could that mean…

_No, Elphaba_, she told herself. _Don't do this to yourself. You could never be that girl. Never. Not in a million years._

"Oh," was all she could bring herself to say.

"And do you want to know something else?" Fiyero asked, stepping closer to her.

"No," Elphaba said, stepping back.

"I know that girl loves me back, but she refuses to admit it."

"Sucks for you," Elphaba said, rolling her eyes before walking away again.

Fiyero hurried after her, wondering how Elphaba could walk so quickly and grabbed her arm. Elphaba stiffened and whirled around to face Fiyero.

"Elphaba, I know you have feelings for me."

"And what made you think such an idea?" Elphaba hissed, fighting the blush creeping its way onto her face with all her strength.

"You're blushing."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Elphaba jerked her arm away from Fiyero and sighed. "I could never be in love with you. And you could never be in love with me. It would never work out."

"I see no reason why not."

"I'm green, you're not. You're a prince, I'm an artichoke. Think of the rumors that would spread around the school…"

"None of that matters," Fiyero said. Elphaba's eyebrow raised and Fiyero sighed before continuing. "Anymore. But, Elphaba, I…"

"Why me?"

"Huh?"

"Why me? You could have fallen in love with someone else. You could have stayed with Galinda. You could have…"

"But I didn't. I love Galinda, but she's… perky and… pink. At the same time. And I don't really like being dragged into multiple girly stores and shopping for pink, frilly dresses. It's not very… manly."

"And you're assuming _I_ liked those things?" Elphaba asked incredulously.

"I never said that. I'm just saying that she wasn't 'the one'."

"And you think I am?"

Fiyero reached out and gently took Elphaba's hand. Elphaba felt a strange, tingling sensation and quickly pulled her hand away.

"I don't know. You tell me," Fiyero smiled. "You felt that, too, didn't you?"

Elphaba scoffed and rolled her eyes. "And what makes you think that _I_ want to be _your_ girlfriend?"

"This," Fiyero smiled, stepping closer to Elphaba and, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulled her into a gentle, but passionate, kiss. When he pulled away, he saw Elphaba looking up at him, her glasses slightly crooked on her nose and a heavy blush on her face. Her breathing had quickened and Fiyero could hear her heart racing.

"… Fiyero…" she choked out.

"That's how I know," Fiyero smiled.

Elphaba stuttered, which Fiyero found extremely cute. He loved it when he caused Elphaba to become speechless and struggle for the right words.

"So... you, me, café later, right?" Fiyero asked, speaking first.

Elphaba finally regained her voice and slowly pushed away from Fiyero. "I… I'll think about it."

"I'll pick you up at eight?"

"I never said 'yes'," Elphaba said as she turned and walked away.

"But you never said 'no', either!" Fiyero called after her.

"You're annoying, you know," Elphaba called over her shoulder before turning the corner.

"I know," Fiyero whispered, smiling. "But you love me anyway."


End file.
